HUG ME
by scorpiorita
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Jangan pernah pergi dariku karena orang lain menyuruhmu, pergilah dariku kalau memang kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. CHANHUN - CHANYEOL X SEHUN. RnR! DLDR!


**Park Chanyeol x Oh Sehun**

 **Rated T**

 **Hurt/comfort**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sebuah fanfic sederhana yang terinspirasi dari Jung Jun Il – Hug Me yang pernah di-cover sama Chanyeol._

* * *

Chanyeol tak tahu mengapa Sehun bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, selalu bersikap kuat ketika berada di depan banyak orang padahal Chanyeol tahu kalau Sehun begitu rapuh. Sehun memang sedikit lebih pendek dibanding Chanyeol, tapi ketika Chanyeol memeluk tubuh itu, rasanya tampak lebih kecil. Seluruh tubuh Chanyeol serasa seperti sangat besar seolah dapat menutupi tubuh Sehun seluruhnya. Di dalam pelukan itu Chanyeol selalu menghirup kuat-kuat aroma tubuh Sehun. Chanyeol akan selalu berusaha membuat detak jantungnya sendiri berdegup dengan pelan agar Sehun juga merasa tenang. Chanyeol dapat merasakan kecemasan meski Sehun akan selalu berkata ia baik-baik saja. Sehun selalu tampak ceria dan ramah pada siapa saja. Wajahnya sering menyiratkan senyuman yang Chanyeol yakin setiap orang akan terbius oleh pesonanya. Tapi ketika Chanyeol melihat jauh ke dalam mata Sehun, maka ada kesedihan dan ketakutan yang ia dapatkan.

Suatu ketika, saat mentari sudah masuk jauh ke peraduan dan hingar bingar kota mulai meredup, Chanyeol dan Sehun sedang berbaring bersanding di tempat tidur mereka. Di dalam gelapnya malam dan hanya ditemani sedikit sinar lampu jalanan yang menerobos masuk dari ventilasi jendela yang sudah tertutup tirai. Sehun berbaring membelakangi Chanyeol yang tidur telentang. Chanyeol belum mengantuk, tapi Sehun memaksanya untuk segera tidur dan menemaninya. Keduanya terdiam. Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamar dan terhanyut dalam lamunannya.

Ada isak tangis yang lirih, sangat lirih, yang mengganggu lamunan Chanyeol.

"Hunie?" Chanyeol menyentuh lengan Sehun perlahan.

Sehun terdiam. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar.

"Hunie? Ada apa?" Chanyeol berbaring miring menghadap Sehun dan menopang tubuhnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Sehun masih terdiam. Isak tangisnya lebih terdengar.

Chanyeol mengusap lengan itu dengan lembut, "Sayang?"

Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun, Chanyeol perlahan-lahan membalikkan tubuh itu hingga telentang. Meski dalam remang cahaya, Chanyeol dapat melihat kalau mata indah itu telah sembab dan pipinya basah oleh air mata.

"Ada apa sayang?" Chanyeol menyibakkan surai yang menutupi kening Sehun lalu menciumnya dengan lembut. Ibu jarinya juga mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir dari sudut mata Sehun.

"Sebegitunya kah mereka membenciku?" ujar Sehun di sela isak tangisnya. Tangannya meremas ujung kaos yang Chanyeol kenakan.

 _I couldn't win over my upset heart_

 _As I endured through a sleepness and dark night once again_

 _Regardless of my despair_

 _The morning heartlessly wakes me up_

Chanyeol tahu Sehun sedang memandam masalah meski tak tahu jelas bagaimana pastinya. Chanyeol tahu kalau Sehun memang rapuh, tak seperti yang orang lihat.

"Siapa yang membencimu? Hmm?" Chanyeol mengecup kedua pelupuk mata Sehun agar air matanya tidak menetes lagi. Tangannya menggenggam jemari Sehun dengan lembut. Ibu jarinya sesekali mengusap punggung tangan itu.

"Aku tak tahu apa salahku, tapi mengapa mereka mengatakan hal-hal yang buruk tentangku? Apa aku tak pantas bahagia?" Sehun menguatkan genggaman tangannya dengan Chanyeol dan menarik nafas panjang, menahan diri agar tidak menangis lagi.

Sehun sebenarnya tak mau membebani siapapun dengan pemikirannya ini. Semua sudah memiliki masalah hidupnya masing-masing dan Sehun yakin sama beratnya atau mungkin lebih berat dari dirinya. Tapi menahannya sendiri cukup lama akhirnya juga meruntuhkan pertahanan Sehun. Sehun yakin apa yang dialaminya akhir-akhir ini karena hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, tapi Sehun tak bisa menjauhi Chanyeol begitu saja. Sehun membutuhkan Chanyeol.

 _The scars are more painful than I thought_

 _The pain is deeper than I thought_

 _The countless nights of resenting you are like hell to me_

"Setiap orang pantas bahagia, Hunie. Begitupun kau, bahagialah dengan caramu. Semakin kau terlihat rapuh, semakin mudah bagi mereka untuk menjatuhkanmu. Kuatlah.." Chanyeol tersenyum, sebisa mungkin tersenyum, menyembunyikan hatinya yang ikut menangis karena kesedihan Sehun.

Chanyeol bisa menangis kapan saja, tidak seperti Sehun yang memendam perasaan cukup lama dan akan menumpahkannya setelah ia tak mampu menahannya lagi. Chanyeol pernah juga menangis pada Sehun. Bagi Chanyeol, lelaki menangis itu bukanlah hal yang tabu atau tidak pantas. Laki-laki boleh menangis. Menangis karena kesedihan bukanlah cengeng. Ketika kata-kata tak mampu lagi berucap, menangislah untuk melegakan hatimu.

 _Stay by my side, linger near_

 _Don't let go of me, who is holding your hand_

 _If you take a step away_

 _I'll just take a step closer_

"Hyung—" Sehun menatap ke dalam mata Chanyeol.

"Hmm?"

"Apa—sebaiknya kita berhenti? Agar aku tak menjadi bebanmu dan tak ada lagi yang membenciku," Sehun mengigit bibirnya. Sehun masih menyayangi Chanyeol, tapi lagi-lagi soal hujatan itu yang selalu mengusik pikiran Sehun.

Chanyeol ingat, ini bukan pertama kalinya Sehun bertanya seperti itu. Dan bukan pertama kalinya juga Chanyeol berusaha menguatkan Sehun, memintanya bertahan dan mengabaikan segala yang mengganggu mereka.

Pernah suatu ketika hanya karena hal itu membuat keduanya bertengkar. Chanyeol benar-benar merasa kesal pada Sehun dan tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, Chanyeol bersikukuh untuk bertahan tapi tidak dengan Sehun. Walau pada akhirnya dengan segala cara, Sehun mau kembali untuk bertahan sekali lagi. Satu pertikaian yang akan selalu Chanyeol ingat agar tak terulang lagi. Chanyeol berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tetap menjaga Sehun dan jangan sampai emosinya tersulut lagi. Chanyeol akan selalu mengingat kalau Sehun sebenarnya tak memiliki hati yang kuat seperti yang orang lihat.

 _I thought about you thousands of times a day_

 _All the cruel words you said to me_

 _That cold look, those cold face_

 _You were such a pretty person_

 _Please don't do this to me, you know me_

Dan pada akhirnya hati Chanyeol akan ikut melemah kalau Sehun meminta mengakhiri semua. Chanyeol akan selalu menjadi pihak yang memohon agar mereka tumbuh kuat bersama-sama.

"Apa kau menganggap itu semua terjadi karena kau dekat denganku? Lalu mereka membencimu dan mengatakan hal-hal buruk tentangmu?" Chanyeol berusaha untuk membuat dirinya lebih tenang dan dapat dilihatnya Sehun mulai mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Chanyeol paham kalau Sehun sebenarnya juga tak mampu berpisah darinya.

Sehun mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau tahu berapa jumlah perbandingan orang yang menyayangi dan membencimu?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Jadikan sumber kekuatan bagimu atas apa yang sudah membencimu. Semakin kau kuat, maka kau tak akan mudah jatuh. Dan aku akan selalu ada untukmu untuk membuatmu lebih kuat. Jangan pernah pergi dariku karena orang lain menyuruhmu, pergilah dariku kalau memang kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi"

Sehun menarik tubuh Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat, tangisannya tumpah lagi. Sehun merasa lebih kuat karena Chanyeol selalu meyakinkannya. Sehun tahu betul kalau Chanyeol bukan orang yang mudah menyerah, dia akan berusaha memperjuangkan apa yang dia inginkan.

 _I'm not me, I have no confidence_

 _I can't stand a day without you_

 _I don't know what to do anymore_

 _Without you_

 _Just hug me, please hug me_

 _Don't say anything and just run to me_

 _With a lonely and anxiuous heart_

 _I'm just waiting for you like this_

"Tetaplah seperti ini. Aku memang bodoh. Aku akui kalau aku tak bisa tanpamu. Maafkan aku—" Sehun terisak dan Chanyeol mengusap pucuk kepala Sehun dengan lembut, membiarkan bajunya basah oleh air mata Sehun.

"Kau tahu, Sehun, aku tak pernah bisa pergi darimu.." Chanyeol melepas pelukannya dan mengusap wajah Sehun yang sudah basah oleh air mata. Chanyeol mengecup kening Sehun dengan lembut, lalu bergantian di kedua kelopak matanya, kemudian turun ke ujung hidung dan yang terakhir mengecup bibir merah itu dengan penuh cinta.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Biarkan kesedihan dan beban hatimu pergi bersama air mata yang telah mengering. Percaya padaku, aku selalu mencintaimu. Dan satu lagi, aku akan selalu membuatmu tersenyum karena aku tak suka kalau orang lain menghapusnya dari wajahmu" Chanyeol mengecup bibir yang telah mengutarakan kesedihannya itu sekali lagi, lebih dalam.

"Aku juga akan tetap mencintaimu, Chanyeol"

 _I love you, I love you_

 _I'll shout out from this long silence_

 _My foolish and weak heart_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

dan tiba-tiba terlintas ide bikin alur fanfic hurt/comfort kayak gini

kurang baper, kurang hurt, kurang jleb, ya udah adanya ide cuma segini hahahaha

ga bisa lebih panjang lagi..bikin juga dadakan

males edit, males review, jadi ada typo dan sebagainya abaikan aja

love u readers..moga lain kali bisa kambek sama fanfic yg berchapter


End file.
